I'm Manly! I'm Seme!
by vivitobenmonggu
Summary: Luhan yang selalu pede kalau dia 'Manly' terjebak dengan Sehun yang ia lupakan dan memang sedang mencarinya. *summary ancur HUNHAN Story/sedikit ChanBaek/BL/Yaoi
1. Prolog

**I'm Manly! I'm Seme!**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Recommended song: Shinee's 1 of 1 album**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Gay Storie, Sex Scene, typo dimana-mana**

.

 **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya, itu semua murni kebetulan belaka – di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, apakah mungkin kita jodoh? #plakk – tidak menerima bullyan, bash, cacian dan makian. Silahkan menuliskan komentar yang masih dapat diterima, tidak menyinggung.**

"hyung~ cepatlah... aku ingin bercerita!"ucap seorang namja cantik yang sedang menarik seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan tergesa-gesa entah mau kemana.

"kalau kau hanya ingin bercerita di sinikan juga bisa... kenapa harus pindah tampat... kau ini sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana sih!"ucap yang ditarik jengkel.

sambil terus menarik dan berjalan cepat, Baekhyun -namja yang menarik- menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "tidak bisa hyung! Ini adalah hal yang rahasia, yang bila ada orang lain yang tahu bisa mati aku!"

Luhan-namja yang ditarik- menghela nafasnya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah tahu pasti bagaimana sifat orang di depannya ini. Cerewet dan berlebihan. Memangnya apasih yang mau Baekhyun ceritakan sampai-sampai harus menarik Luhan ke pojok belakang perpustakaan.

Yah, Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Luhan setelah mereka sampai di pojok belakang perpustakaan. Tempat paling sakral sekaligus paling berdosa di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, pojok belakang perputakaan itu tempat untuk menyimpan kitab-kitab dan buku ajarang agama lainnya. Tapi karna tempatnya strategis-jauh dari jangkauan pandangan publik- tempat itu malah lebih sering digunakan untuk membolos ataupun tempat pacaran.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya. Sedikit tidak mudah untuk melawan Baekhyun bila sedang emosi. Luhan tahu benar itu.

"jadi, kau mau bercerita tentang apa?"tanya Luhan kemudian.

"hyung aku,..."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya.

"aku,... eummm..."

"katakan dengan jelas Baekhyun-ah"Luhan mulai sedikit tidak sabar.

"aku... aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya..."

"YAK!"

Baik. kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. beruntung tempat yang mereka singgahi cukup jauh dari meja pegurus perpustakaan. Kalau tidak bisa mati mereka.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan dengan satu tarikan nafas ia berkata "aku ditembak Chanyeol!"

Raut ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah terkejut lalu sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "benarkah? Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Ketua tim basket?"

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sedang memerah.

"lalu, kau menjawab apa?"tanya Luhan antusias.

Baekhyun membuka telapak tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya. "aku belum menjawabnya... Sejujurnya, aku takut!"

Dahi Luhan mengkerut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini belum menjawab sedangkan Luhan tahu Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol. "Mwo? Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau masih belum menjawabnya! Bagaimana kalau nanti Chanyeol keburu diambil orang!"

"itu dia hyung~ Chanyeol punya banyak sekali fans bahkan semua fans Chanyeol itu cantik, jadi, aku takut..."

"memang kau takut apa huh! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh! Memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol punya banyak fans! Memangnya kenapa kalau fans Chanyeol itu cantik-cantik!"

Luhan memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatap lurus ke matanya. "Baekhyun-ah! Tidak peduli seberapa banyak wanita cantik di luar sana, aku yakin, ketika seseorang memilihmu, itu berarti cintanya benar-benar tulus kepadamu! Bukan karena wajahmu ataupun parasmu, tapi karena itu kamu! Karena dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke dalam manik hitam Luhan. "bagaimana hyung mempercayai hal itu?"

Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun dan memasukkan tangannya pada kantung celananyan. "karna aku pernah merasakannya sendiri! Lagipula siapa yang akan bisa jatuh cinta padamu hanya karna fisikmu! Kaukan jelek, pendek, bermata sipit, cerewet, berlebihan, manja, kekanakan, pelupa, dan bodoh! Mana mungkin ada pria yang bisa jatuh cinta denganmu karna semua hal itu!"

"YAK! HYUNG!" Baekhyun yang sebal akhirnya memukul tubuh Luhan walaupun hal itu hanya dibalas oleh kekehan semata.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun lekat dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. "sana! Temui Chanyeol dan buat dia bahagia dengan keputusanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pernyataan Luhan. Namun senyumannya tiba-tiba memudar dan ia kembali menunduk sambil menatap Luhan ragu.

"tapi hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Baekhyun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Luhan.

"maksutmu?"tanya Luhan dengan alis berkerut karna tiba-tiba Baekhyun menanyakan keadaannya.

"maksutku... hyung... hyung tidak... tidak cemburu kan? Apalagi kaukan, satu tim basket dengan Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya sesaat menatap polah aneh Baekhyun namun setelahnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir menitihkan air matanya.

"yah! kau itu sudah seperti adik kecilku sendiri! tidak lebih dan tidak kurang! Berhentilah berpikiran konyol Byun! Asalkan kau bahagia akupun juga akan ikut senang! Sekarang pergilah! Temui Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu secara cepat ia mencium pipi Luhan. "terimakasih hyung~" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Luhan disana.

"yak! Apa yang barusaja kau lakukan? Kau mau membuat Chanyeol salah paham?"ucap Luhan namun tak digubris oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap polah Baekhyun yang benar-benar mirip bocah itu. Tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

ok,. Sekarang siapa yang sedang menebak hubungan apa yang dimiliki oleh Luhan? Siapa yang sedang menebak kalau Luhan itu mantannya Chanyeol?

Bila kalian berpikir kalau Luhan itu mantannya Chanyeol, kalian salah besar!

Luhan itu sebenarnya, mantan pacarnya Baekhyun.*what? WTF?

Kagak percaya? Tapi benar! Luhan itu mantannya Baekhyun dan mereka putus setahun yang lalu. Tenang saja, mereka putusnya secara baik-baik karena udah merasa saling nggak cocok dan mereka berjanji walaupun udah mantan, mereka bakal menjaga persahabatan mereka baik-baik. Dan jadilah mereka sampai sekarang. Tidak ada perasaan lain kecuali perasaan seperti adik ke kakak, maupun kakak ke adik.

Aneh memang karna posisi mereka itu sesama cowok cantik. Tapi lebih aneh mana kalau mereka terusin hubungan mereka sampai nikah sampai punya anak! Mau seimut dan secantik apa anaknya nanti! *maaf, otak gua tiba-tiba jadi M-Preg.

oke lanjut!

Dimana kita sekarang? Maksud gua, dimana Luhan sekarang?

Ah... ternyata Luhan sedang ada pada bingkaian jendela perpustakaan, membiarkan angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya dari luar gedung sekolah. Tapi saat-saat ketenangannya harus terganggu ketika Luhan mendengar bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Luhan segera meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengecek pesan yang baru masuk itu.

"hei Lu, jangan lupa hari ini kita menyambut anggota tim basket yang baru! Kau harus datang! Kalau tidak akan ku pastikan kau tidak pulang hari ini!"-pesan dari Chanyeol.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sungguh malas hari ini. "enyah kau! Bersenang-senang saja dengan pacar barumu! Awas kau kalau kau sampai menyakiti Baekhyun! Akan ku patahkan kakimu dan membuatmu sependek Woozi"-balas Luhan.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Ancaman Luhan benar-benar menakutkan. Kakinya akan dipatahkan sampai tingginya hanya setinggi Woozi? Ayolah! Yang benar saja! Memangsih sebagai penjaga gawang di tim football Woozi sangatlah lincah. Tapi tetap saja! Tinggi Woozi hanya 164cm! 164! 22cm di bawahnya!

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. "ada apa sayang?"tanyanya yang melihat keringat tiba-tiba datang membasahi sebagian dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar, "eh, eoh! eoh! a-anya! Tidak ada apa-apa! Lanjutkan makanmu Babe!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia kembali memakan makanannya dan sesekali menyuapi Chanyeol yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan mencibir tanpa suara. Teman-teman anggota tim basket selalu saja berburuk sangka padanya. Berkata bahwa Luhan lebih memperhatikan tim footballnya daripada tim basketnya. Ayolah! Luhan tentu saja lebih memperhatikan jam belajarnya mengingat sekarang dia sudah kelas 3. Ayah Luhan bilang kalau hasil ujian Luhan jelek, Luhan harus kembali ke Beijing. Mana mau Luhan melakukan itu sedangkan di Seoul Luhan dapat melakukan apapun semaunya karna tentu saja ia jauh dari keluarganya.

Memangnya salah mengikuti dua ekstrakurikuler? Minho perasaan malah lebih parah! Minho-kakak kelasnya yang baru saja lulus tahun ini- mengikuti ekstra basket, football, atletik, dan ekstra yang suka merakit lokomotif aneh yang entah apa itu namanya Luhan tak yakin.

Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia hampir saja meninggalkan bingkai jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisunya, sampai tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan seseorang, dengan seragam sama dengannya, kulitnya putih pucat, dan wajahnya datar, sedang menatap Luhan dari halaman bawah sana-perpustakaan ada di lantai atas-.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa pria itu terus memandanginya? Tapi Luhan memilih acuh dan pergi dari sana. Mungkin dia anak kelas satu, mengingat tahun ajaran baru baru saja dimulai.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai…. Gua author baru disini panggil aja mbak…. Btw gua bisa disebut author kaga ya? Salam kenal aja deh, dan yang gua upload ini masih prolog. Jan lupa review ya biar bisa gua up kepanjangannya karna abis ini ada adegan rated M nya. Maaf banget kalo ada kesamaan cerita ato apa tapi sumvah ini hasil otak gua ndiri gegara bunchan selalu bilang kalo dia manly. Kan gua jadi gemeshhh… oke, segitu dulu perkenalan dari gua (walopun kaga kayak perkenalan) jan lupa review ya^^**


	2. Chapter 1

_Preview_

 _Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia hampir saja meninggalkan bingkai jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisunya, sampai tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan seseorang, dengan seragam sama dengannya, kulitnya putih pucat, dan wajahnya datar, sedang menatap Luhan dari halaman bawah sana-perpustakaan ada di lantai atas-._

 _Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa pria itu terus memandanginya? Tapi Luhan memilih acuh dan pergi dari sana. Mungkin dia anak kelas satu, mengingat tahun ajaran baru baru saja dimulai._

 **Capter 1**

 **I'm Manly! I'm Seme!**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Recommended song: Shinee's 1 of 1 album**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Gay Storie, Sex Scene, typo dimana-mana**

.

 **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya, itu semua murni kebetulan belaka – di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, apakah mungkin kita jodoh? #plakk – tidak menerima bullyan, bash, cacian dan makian. Silahkan menuliskan komentar yang masih dapat diterima, tidak menyinggung.**

Setelah jam-jam pelajaran yang membosankan berlalu, di sinilah Luhan di Base Camp tim basket. Lebih tepatnya di depan pintunya, dan acara penerimaan anggota tim yang baru telah dimulai di dalam sana.

Luhan memasuki ruangan itu, dan orang-orang yang di dalamnyapun langsung memperhatikannya. "maaf terlambat"ucap Luhan.

Anggota tim yang lama hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan. Namun anggota tim yang baru pada mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tatapan 'siapa bocah ini?!' mengingat Luhan tidak datang pada saat penyeleksian anggota tim yang baru.

Mengerti dengan tatapan semua anggota timnya yang baru, Chanyeol bediri dari duduknya dan memperkenalkan Luhan.

"kalian pasti tidak mengenalnya bukan! Perkenalkan, dia Xi Luhan, anggota tim lama! Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya! Dia sudah kelas tiga! Dan jangan tertipu dengan tinggi badannya! Karna Luhan adalah visual tim ini!"

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk memberi salam.

"annyeonghaseyo semua! Mohon bantuannya!"

"annyeong Sunbae-nim!"ucap yang lain serempak.

Mereka-anggota tim baru- langsung berbisik-bisik melihat cantiknya Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sambil melihat anggota tim barunya satu persatu, mengingat wajah Luhan menemukan seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan tampang datar yang dilihatnya tadi siang di perpustakaan sedang melihatnya lagi-lagi dengan tampang datarnya.

" _yah! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia melihatku seolah-olah aku akan dibunuhnya malam ini?! Jangan-jangan dia psico!"_ – Luhan dalam hati.

"ssttt…. Nanti ayo kita keluar!"bisik Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit menatap Chanyeol. "kau bukannya berkencan dengan Baekhyun kau malah mengajakku keluar?"

"eiihh,…. Jangan begitu…. Hm! Lagipula kan seekarang malam minggu!" jawab Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Heol~ kalian tidak tahu saja kalau ada seorang namja berwajah datar sedang mengernyit heran melihat interaksi yang dilakukan oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"hati-hati di jalan semuanya!"Chanyeol memberikan salam perpisahan kepada semua anggota timnya.

"ne(b)!"jawab yang lain.

Setelah yang lain pergi, Chanyeol langsung menarik Luhan dan merangkul pundak Luhan dengan satu tangannya. Jelas hal itu membuat Luhan berteriak tak nyaman.

"ayo kita pergi Luhan-ah!"ucap Chanyeol semangat seolah baru mendapat THR.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum pergi, seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Sampai matanya mendapatkan siluet objek yang sepertinya memang ia cari. Seorang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Sehun-ah! Di sini!"Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum idiot.

Luhan yang penasaran siapa yang Chanyeol panggil, mengalihkan pandangannya tepat pada arah yang juga sedang dipandang oleh Chanyeol.

" _glk! Bukankah dia si wajah datar yang dari tadi terus melihatku! Apa-apaan ini! Jangan-jangan dua orang ini sedang merencanakan pembunuhanku!"_ – Luhan dalam hati.

Chanyeol merangkul pria yang dipanggil Sehun tadi dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Luhan-ah! Perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun! Dan dia adalah sepupuku!"

" _sepupu? Yang benar saja! Park dan Oh itu terdengar jauh!"_ – Luhan dalam hati (lagi)

Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya seolah-olah dia biasa saja.

"lalu?"Tanya Luhan singkat.

"lalu? Tentu saja Sehun juga akan ikut kita! Kajja!" dan Chanyeol menarik dua orang itu bagai orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kedai tenda di pinggiran jalan dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang mengekorinya. Tempat di mana setiap orang dewasa dapat melepas penatnya dengan menengguk segelas demi segelas berukuran kecil soju.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ketika memasuki tenda itu lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya ke meja yang sama yang diduduki Chanyeol dan Sehun. "yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau mau minum soju? Dasar gila! Bahkan aku saja belum berumur cukup untuk meminumnya!"

"ayolah Hyung~! Suatu hari kita tentu akan beranjak dewasa! Dan untuk beranjak dewasa, kita mulai dari sini! Lagipula aku yakin kalau kau sudah pernah melakukan seks! Itu berarti kau sudah dewasa!"

Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol sibuk memesan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari dua orang yang semeja dengannya.

Tunggu, dua orang?!

"wah,… Park Chan,… sepertinya aku sudah salah merestuimu dengan Baekhyun!"ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"membicarakanku!"ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nongol dan langsung mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"tu, tunggu! Yak! Jadi kalian sedang berkencan! Lalu apa gunanya aku dan Sehun di sini?! Obat nyamuk?!"

" _setidaknya dia tahu namaku sekarang!"_

"yak, Lu! Kau tidak peka sekali! Ini yang dinamakan double date, Lu! Double date! Benarkan baby Byun!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat. Tapi anehnya, setelah memutar matanya untuk berpikir sejenak, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"MWO! Daouble date?!" Luhan beralih kepada Sehun "yak Sehun-ah! Apa ternyata kau seeorang uke?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "bukan! Aku seorang seme!"

"dengar itu, Park! Sehun itu seorang seme! Jadi mana mungkin seme berpacaran dengan seme!"tuding Luhan dan tudingan itu sukses membuat dua orang seme di meja itu menyemburkan minumannya.

"ja, jadi, maksudmu kau juga seorang seme?"Tanya Sehun.

"tentu saja! Aku ini manly kau tahu! Manly!"jawab Luhan dengan pedenya.

"ppffttt…. Kau seme? bwahahahaha"Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya.

"jangan bercanda Lu! Tidak mungkin kau itu seme! Kau pasti hanya membual!"lanjut Chanyeol.

"aku tidak bercanda ataupun membual Park!"

"kalau begitu buktikan!"kali ini Sehun yang bebicara. "buktikan kalau kau itu seme!"

Luhan menenggak sojunya. "baiklah! Ku beri tahu sesuatu! Aku bahkan punya mantan uke!"

Chanyeol nampak antusias. Namun antusias yang mengejek. "benarkah? Siapa? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"dia satu sekolah dengan kita! Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelasmu Park Chan! Dan dia sekarang duduk tepat di sampingmu!"jawab Luhan enteng.

Sayang jawaban enteng dari Luhan tak ditanggapi enteng oleh Chanyeol. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol menyemburkan soju dari mulutnya lalu melirik orang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"b, b, babe, apa Luhan baru saja bilang kalau kau mantannya?"

Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol baru saja dihadiahi anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Luhan hyung memang mantanku! Dia pacar pertamaku dan kau tahu sendiri kalau kau yang kedua!"

Chanyeol lemas seketika.

"ja, jadi, Luhan yang mengambil ke, keper, keperjakaan, mu?"Chanyeol mulai gugup mengantisipasi jawaban yang akan ia dengar.

Sayang, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "tahun lalu kami putus! Padahal hubungan kami sudah lebih dari dua tahun!"Baekhyun membenarkan.

Chanyeol jangan ditanya. Sudah hilang nyawanya sekarang.

"setelah putus, awalnya memang canggung! Tapi lama kelamaan, aku dan Luhan hyung bisa seperti awal saat kita masih teman biasa!"lanjut Baekhyun.

"yak Byun Baekhyun!"Chanyeol memanggil dengan tatapan yang masih kosong.

"hm!" dasar Baekhyun tidak peka! Jadi ya dia hanya menjawab panggilan Chanyeol sepertibiasa.

"MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN LUHAN LAGI! HAPUS SEMUA FOTOMU DENGANNYA! UNFOLLOW INSTAGRAMNYA! BLOKIR NOMOR TELPONNYA! DAN AKU AKAN MEMASTIKAN KAU HANYA AKAN BERSAMAKU SELAMA 24 JAM!"ucap Chanyeol dengan satu kali hembusan nafas. Tapi setelahnya ia malah terengah-engah sendiri.

"dan kau Luhan! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyunku lagi! Jangan pernah menelponnya! Jangan pernah mengiriminya pesan! Dan jangan pernah berangkat atau pulang sekolah bersamanya lagi!"lanjut Chanyeol.

"heol! Memangnya apa hakmu?"

"aku pacarnya Baekhyun sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak Luhan. "kau pacarnya? Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku yang sudah berhasil membobol hole Baekhyun!"

"YAK!"

Oh! tolong ingatkan pada Luhan dan Chanyeol kalau mereka masih di tempat umum. Siapapun dapat mendengar mereka.

 _=skip time=(mereka sudah mabuk=_

"kau tahu apa itu artinya?!"ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun. "itu artinya dia tidak menyukaimu! Lupakan saja mimpimu untuk menjadi salah satu pekerjanya, carilah seseorang yang mengakui dan menghargaimu!"lanjutnya.

Begitulah perbincangan empat orang yang entah sejak kapan mulai dekat dan mulai mabuk itu.

"yak Sehun-ah! Kau jangan ikut minum lagi! Bagaimanapun kau baru lulus SMP!"ucap Luhan sambil mengambil gelas soju Sehun.

"itu benar! Dua gelas saja jangan berlebihan!"sambung Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadari, ponsel Luhan bergetar, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun tak tau pasti apa itu isinya karna dengan jelas dia dapat melihat pesan yang didapat Luhan tidak menggunakan aksara korea. Tapi yang Sehun tahu, setelah membaca pesan itu raut wajah luhan berubah.

"from: Baba

Gegemu meninggal! Bisakah kau pulang?"

.

.

.

"Chanyeolie~ apa kau pernah menjadi seorang straight atau kau seorang biseksual?"tanya Baekhyun yang jelas sudah mabuk malam itu.

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"-Chanyeol tak kalah mabuk.

"karna fans mu semuanya cantik dan seksi! aku tak suka hal itu!"

"tenang saja! Bahkan sekalipun Miranda Kerr datang padaku, kau tetap satu-satunya untukku!"

"jjinja?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk yakin sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Chanyeolie saranghae~"

"nado saranghae Baekhyunie~"

Dan mereka mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman yang cukup menuntut.

"Yak! Hyung! Get room please!"bentak Sehun yang sudah cukup muak dengan tingkah kedua orang di depannya. Sementara yang dibentak hanya menatap Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya bodoh.

Sehun beralih ke Baekhyun. "Baekhyun hyung! Rumahmu di mana? Biar aku memesankan taksi untukmu!"

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng imut lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol. "aku hanya mau bersama Chanyeolie hari ini! Ani! Aku mau bersama Chanyeolie sampai besok, sampai lusa, sampai minggu depan, sampai bulan depan, sampai tahun depan, sampai selama-lamanya!"

Chanyeol ikut memeluk Baekhyun. "aku juga cuma mau sama Baekhyunie! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Baekhyunie! Atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Baik! Sehun benar-benar muak sekarang. Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dan memesan sebuah taksi.

"Luhan hyung juga mau ku pesankan taksi?"tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang dari tadi hanya menunduk diam dan sesekali menenggak sojunya.

Luhan menggeleng. "biarkan aku di sini dulu! Hanya, sedikit lebih lama!"

Tak selang berapa lama kemudian, taksi yang dipesan Sehun telah datang. Sehun segera menggiring dua sejoli yang baru saja jadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Lalu mengatakan pada sopir untuk mengantarkan ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung tak mau pulang?"tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan kembali mengangguk. "biarkan aku di sini dulu! Hanya, sedikit lebih lama!"

"Hyung! Kau sudah mabuk!"

"sebentar lagi"

Tapi setelahnya, Sehun melihat punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Sehun yakin Luhan sedang menangis sekarang.

Sehun menggetarkan bahu Luhan, "Hyung! Gwaenchanha?"

"dasar laki-laki brengsek! Bagaimana bisa kau mati begitu saja tanpa pernah menebus dosamu sebelumnya?!"

Setelahnya, tangis Luhan pecah. Sehun hanya mengelus bahu Luhan sampai tangisnya perlahan-lahan mereda.

"Hyung!" Sehun memulai. Tak peduli apakah akan direspon oleh Luhan ataupun tidak, Sehun tak peduli.

"ayahku, dia selalu pergi meninggalkanku untuk bekerja. Bahkan seumur hidupku aku tak pernah diajaknya ke taman bermain atau kebun binatang seperti anak lainnya!"

 _"ayah selalu meninggalkanku bekerja! dia bahkan tak pernah mengajakku ke taman bermain atau ke kebun binatang seperti anak lainnya!"_

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke dalam manik caramel milik Sehun.

"ketika dia di rumah, dia hanya menatapku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah berbicara secara bahagia dengannya! Dia ayah yang buruk bukan?"

Luhan masih terus menatap Sehun.

"terkadang, aku bahkan berpikir dia bukan ayahku! Aku mulai berpikir apakan aku benar-benar keturunan keluarga Oh! Tapi setiap dia memarahiku ketika nilaiku jelek, dan saat dia masih mengolokku padahal aku mendapat nilai sempurna dan berada di tempat pertama, aku sadar, sedingin apapun ayahku padaku, dia tetaplah ayahku! Dan aku yakin dia menyayangiku!". Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum

"Sehun-ah!"itu Luhan yang memanggil Sehun. "apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Sehun sedikit membulatkan matanya, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Tapi detik selanjutnya, onyx Sehun semakin melebar ketika Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan sesuatu yang lembab, kenyal, dan hangat pada belahan bibirnya.

Benar, Luhan mencium Sehun. Ciuman pertama Sehun.

.

. **TBC**

 **Wehheeeyyyy… update… sebelumnya maaf banget soalnya kaga jagi gua kasih adegan nc. Adengan nc nya panjang banget sih, jadi buat adegan nc itu fix besok di capter selanjutnya, dan capter selanjutnya nungguin kalo capter 3 udah selesai gua buat, huffttt,… mianhae… tapi buat nunggu gua abis nulis itu capter yang mungkin bakal lama baru di update gua bakalan update ff oneshot yang isinya adegan nc semua wkwkwkwk. Tungguin aja maljum depan. Makasih buat yang review^^ aku seneng banget baca review kalian. Lima rewiew pertama dari yuliantidinny aduuuhhh emak gua tercinta, terus dari Arifahohse, dari ChanNhye (buat kamu aku tambahin part ChanBaeknya^^), terus dari Hannie222, dan yang terakhir dari kyongin21, yang lain juga makasih banyak…^^. Aku janji bakal update secepatnya kalo capter 3 udah jadi. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya^^**


	3. Chapter 2

_Preview_

 _"Sehun-ah!"itu Luhan yang memanggil Sehun. "apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"_

 _Sehun sedikit membulatkan matanya, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Tapi detik selanjutnya, onyx Sehun semakin melebar ketika Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan sesuatu yang lembab, kenyal, dan hangat pada belahan bibirnya._

 _Benar, Luhan mencium Sehun. Ciuman pertama Sehun._

 **Capter 2**

 **I'm Manly! I'm Seme!**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Recommended song: Shinee's 1 of 1 album**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Gay Storie, Sex Scene, typo dimana-mana**

 **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya, itu semua murni kebetulan belaka – di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, apakah mungkin kita jodoh? #plakk – tidak menerima bullyan, bash, cacian dan makian. Silahkan menuliskan komentar yang masih dapat diterima, tidak menyinggung.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hanya diam dalam mode terkejutnya, mencerna apa yang Luhan lakukan terhadapnya.

Belum sempat sadar, Sehun mulai terhanyut ketika Luhan mulai berani melumat bibirnya. Sehun mengimbangi dan mulai mendominasi. Bahkan Luhan tak merasa keberatan ketika Sehun mulai menyelipkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Luhan. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan di dalam sana.

Sadar bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama berciuman dan Sehun yakin kalau Luhan butuh pasokan udara, Sehun melepaskan tautannya. Bunyi kecipak terdengar sangat ketara. Dan beruntung kedai sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

Sehun menamatkan wajah Luhan lalu menutup matanya untuk merasakan suatu sensasi tersendiri ketika Luhan membelai wajahnya.

Sayang tak bertahan lama, kesadaran Sehun sepenuhnya kembali ketika Luhan ambruk tepat pada dadanya dan tertidur di sana.

Sehun terkekeh sejenak.

"paling tidak kau masih sedikit mengingatku di alam bawah sadarmu!"

Tak mau mengusik tidur Luhan untuk menanyakan di mana rumahnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong Luhan menuju apartemennya. Lagipula Sehun tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya berada di luar kota.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya dan ia berniat untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja. Tapi niatnya gagal. Karna sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan yang terbaring di kasurnya, Luhan segera bangkit dan menarik Sehun. Karna di tarik tiba-tiba, keseimbangan Sehun hilang sehingga membuatnya jatuh menindih Luhan di atas kasurnya.

Mata Sehun membelalak hebat. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan darahnya berdesir ke pipinya membuatnya bersemu.

"y, yak! Lu!" kkkk, apa Sehun gugup sekarang?.

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. "Sehun-ah! Kau juga berpikir kalau aku uke? Aku ini manly! Bagaimana bisa aku jadi uke?"ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sehun terkekeh. Entah kenapa ia sekarang merasa kalau Luhan sedang menggodanya.

"mau pembuktian kalau kau itu cocok jadi uke?"

Luhan mengguk imut dengan mata sayu seekor puppy dan bibir masih mengerucut.

Sehun kesulitan menenggak ludahnya. "baiklah! Kalau kau menyesal jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang menggodaku!"

Dan dengan cepat Sehun meraup bibir Luhan. Merasakaan sisa soju yang tertinggal pada bibir berwarna pink itu sempai Sehun dibuat mabuk sendiri karnanya. Menyapunya dengan penuh tuntutan nafsu.

Beruntung bagi Sehun karna Luhan tidak menolaknya dan malah membalasnya sehingga dengan cepat Sehun dapat melesakkan lidahnya dan mendominasi bibir Luhan.

Luhan yang sejak awal sudah terjebak, hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan Sehun. Pria berparas cantik itu mulai melesakkan jari jemarinya pada helaian rambut Sehun dan mendorongnya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"euughh…"lengguh Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat mempermainkan lidah Luhan. Mendorongnya, melilitnya, dan sesekali menyalurkan salivanya, untuk saling bertukar saliva di dalam sana.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun menyadari sebuah pukulan pada dadanya. Itu adalah tangan Luhan yang memberi kode kalau Luhan membutuhkan pasokan udara. Sehunpun melepaskan tautannya, memberikan ruang untuk Luhan bernafas.

Namun bukan Sehun namanya kalau hanya berdiam diri, menunggu kantung paru-paru Luhan penuh. Sehun langsung menyerang leher putih jenjang milik Luhan. Menggigitnya seperti seekor nyamuk lalu menyesap dan menjilatnya sebelum ia tinggalkan dan mencari lahan baru untuk dibuatnya melakukan hal serupa.

Mulai merasa kegerahan, Sehun melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu persatu tak lupa seragam Luhanpun ikut ia lucuti, sehingga membuat keadaannya sekarang half naked dan Luhan yang full naked.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat Luhan yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

Oh God. Sehun sungguh bersyukur karna dapat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan yang terbaring lemas dengan pipi memerah sisa mabuk, matanya sayu, bibirnya yang terbuka dan menebal dengan sisa saliva yang menetes sampai ke dagunya, leher dan daerah bahunya yang penuh dengan kissmark, dua buah tonjolan nipple berwarna pink yang menonjol seolah menantang Sehun untuk mengulumnya, dan jangan lupakan penis yang sudah mulai bangun itu.

Sekali lagi Sehun menenggak ludahnya dengan susah. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan melakukan seks di umur 16 tahun!"ucap Sehun kepda dirinya sendiri.

"eoh! Sehun-ah baru berumur 16 tahun dan akan melakukan seks?! Dasar anak nakal!"ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun seolah gemas.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Luhan malah merasa lebih gemas untuk memakan Luhan saat ini juga. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang ada di pipinya, dan menempatkannya di samping kiri-kanan kepala Luhan.

"Lu! Camkan ini baik-baik! Sekalipun kau meronta sambil meraung-raung, aku, tidak akan melepaskanmu malam ini!" dan setelahnya Sehun segera melumat bibir Luhan ganas.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di bibir, Sehun segera mengalihkan bibirnya pada dua nipple kembar di dada Luhan. Seperti seorang bayi, Sehun tidak hanya mengulum nipple Luhan, tapi juga menhisapnya dan sesekali menggigit dan menariknya.

Dan tanpa siapapun sadari, tangan nakal Sehun sudah berada di penis Luhan, mulai mengocoknya dan membuatnya tegang.

"euuughhh….. oooohhhhhhh…."Luhan mendesah tak tertahan ketika sesuatu terasa menyengat tubuhnya. Seperti sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Libido Sehun meningkat seketika. Sehun mempercepat kocokannya. Ketika Sehun sudah merasakan penis Luhan yang menggembung, Sehun langsung menggantikan tugas tangannya dengan bibirnya. Mengulum penis itu seolah itu adalah lollipop yang manis.

"aaaaaahhhhhhh,….hhh" dan lengguhan panjang Sehun dapatkan ketika Luhan mendapat klimaksnya.

Sehun meraih kembali bibir Luhan untuk melumatnya, membuat Luhan dapat merasakan rasa dari spermanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong dada Sehun kuat, sehingga Sehun kembali terduduk. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun lamat-lamat. Tatapan mengintimidasi namun terlihat sangat lucu.

"kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, tepatnya bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun beralih menatap mata Luhan. "eoh! Kita pernah bertemu! Akan ku ceritakan kalau kau benar-benar sadar!"

Selanjutnya, Luhan menyerang bibir Sehun ganas. Sehun tentu terkejut atas sikap Luhan yang terkesan agresif ini. Tapi Sehun menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana Luhan bertindak agresif.

Luhan mulai nakal. Tangannya merayap untuk menemukan gundukan di balik celana Sehun, dan ketika menemukannya, Luhan mengelusnya dari luar, dan membuat Sehun mengerang tersiksa.

"yak! Lu! Jangan menyiksaku!"

Luhan menyeringai "mau?!"tanyanya menantang.

Luhan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Namun belum sampai mendapatkan apa yang Sehun harapkan, Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun intens.

"yak! Oh Sehun! Jaga ucapanmu! Jangan bicara _banmal_ padaku!"ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun.

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk untuk melepas celana Sehun, tak lupa celana dalamnya juga.

"yak! Kenapa punyamu bisa lebih besar dariku! Ini tidak adil! Aku hyungnya di sini!"

Kelihatannya Luhan tidak terima karna penis Sehun lebih besar dari miliknya.

"ayolah Lu! Tinggal masukkan saja! Kenapa kau masih ingin memperdebatkannya dulu!"

Luhan mulai menjilati batang penis itu lalu memasukkan penis besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Memompanya keluar masuk dan sesekali menghisapnya sampai pipinya menyekung.

Sehun menggeram. Sentuhan lidah Luhan pada penisnya sungguh membuatnya gila. Penisnya benar-benar tegang saat ini ingin segera menyemburkan benihnya.

Tapi ketika Sehun sudah benar-benar siap menyemburkannya, Luhan malah menarik mulutnya, tak mau melanjutkan. Sehun mengernyit heran. Tak tahukah Luhan kalau area bawah Sehun sekarang sudah sangat kesakitan ingin dipuaskan?.

Tanpa diduga oleh Sehun, Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging di hadapan Sehun. Mempertontonkan hole merah muda yang tengah berdenyut ingin segera dimasuki di sana.

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya. "cepat masukkan penismu! Kau bilang aku uke kan?"

Sehun melongo. Apa pada kehidupan sebelumnya Luhan seorang bitch?

Merasa tidak mendapat sahutan dari Sehun, Luhan mengarahkan jarinya ke belakang dan menusuk-nusukkannya ke hole nya sediri.

"k, kaauuhhh,… ti, tidak, mauuhhh… hole kuuuhhh…. Se, Sehun, aaahhhhh…."Luhan mulai mendesah resah merakan kenikmatan akan pijatannya sendiri.

"kau akan menyesal Lu!" Sehun segera meraup bokong sintal itu, menjilati holenya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam hole itu.

"aaaahhhhh…. Se, Sehun, aaaahhhh…"raung Luhan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sehun langsung beralih.

"aku ingin melihat matamu saat kita bercinta! Jadi jangan memunggungiku!" Ia membalik tubuh Luhan untuk terlentang dan mengarahkan penisnya untuk membobol hole Luhan.

Perlahan. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Sehun dan ia mendapatkan hole yang begitu sempit, yang membuatnya sulit untuk dimasuki.

"aaaahhhh/uuughhh….."lengguh keduanya ketika penis Sehun berhasil masuk ke dalam hole Luhan sepenuhnya

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terpejam. Mata rusa itu menitihkan liquid bening, dan Sehun tahu sebabnya.

Sehun menyeka air mata Luhan sebelum melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya

"aku tahu! Ini mungkin bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan seks, tapi aku yakin ini pertama kalinya bagimu untuk dimasuki! Pasti rasanya sakit!"

Luhan menatap onyx Sehun dalam, lalu meraih wajah Sehun untuk berbagi ciuman.

"lanjutkan"bisik Luhan pasti.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Berusaha menemukan titik terdalam milik Luhan.

"eeuugghhh…. Sssss….." Luhan menggeram tertahan.

Rasanya sungguh perih mengingat holenya tidak pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun. Tapi entah mengapa sebagian dari hati Luhan malah mengijinkan Sehun untuk melakukannya, padahal Sehun adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seolah-olah, Luhan telah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum ini.

Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba luhan mendesah hebat tatkala Sehun telah menemukan sweet spot nya.

Sehun menyeringai, lalu menghantam tempat yang sama dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"aaaahhhhhggggg…"

"euuugghhhhh…."

"ooooohhhhhh….."

"sebut, na-maku, l, Luhh!"

"Sehh… Sehhhuunnn…. Ohhh Sehhuuunnn…euugghhh….."

Penis Luhan mengacung tegak dan menggembung. Bahkan ujungnya mulai mengeluarkan _cum._ Sehun yang tak tahan melihatnya segera meraih penis Luhan dan mengocoknya tanpa mengurangi ritme pada sodokannya.

"Seehhh…. Sehhhuuunnnn….. lebihhh cepaaatthh…."

Manuruti Luhan, Sehun mempercepat sodokannya. Penisnya mulai menggembung ditambah hole Luhan yang semakin menyempit tanda ejakulasi mereka sudah semakin dekat.

"Seeehhhhuuuunnnhhhhh….."

"Luuuhhhhh….."

"AAAGGGHHHH….."

Luhan melepaskan percumnya mengenai perut dan dada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menyusuk semenit setelahnya.

Sehun ambruk di atas Luhan. Nafas mereka terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dan mengusapnya.

"tidurlah!"ucap Sehun yang lebih seperti memerintah. Luhan mengangguk. Menyamankan posisinya pada dekapan Sehun dan menutup matanya tanpa mempedulikan tautan bawahnya masih belum terlepas.

Sehun tersenyum mengamati wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Perlahan, Sehun membebaskan penisnya dari hole Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak rela, tapi ia masih memikirkan Luhan yang pasti akan sangat kesakitan esok hari ketika penisnya masih berada di dalam hole Luhan.

"sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karna kau tidak mengenaliku atau bahkan mengingatku! Awalnya aku berharap ketika kau menemukanku siang ini, kau langsung berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan! Kau malah mengernyit heran dan mengacuhkanku begitu saja!"

Entahlah. Luhan pasti tidak akan mendengarkan curhatan Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menutup matanya, menyusul Luhan kea lam mimpi sana.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk dari sela-sela tirai kamar. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan kamarnya. Sebelum benar-benar terbangun, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Bukankah tadi malam Luhan mabuk di kedai? Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang ada di ruangan ini? Dan, telanjang bulat?

Luhan mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan dengan sigap terduduk di ranjang itu. Awww,… kenapa bagian bawahnya rasanya sangat sakit? Dan ketika Luhan menoleh kesamping,…

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? Panjang bukan nc nya (kagak panjang-panjang amat sih)… yah… walaupun nggak hot, tapi semohga suka aja deh…btw ini satu capter tapi 90% isinya naena, jadi berasa bukan cerita** **maaf banget kalo kurang dari ekspetasi kalian, duh payah banget gua. Tapi ff ini kubuat ngga banyak capternya kalo ff ini udah rampung aku janji bakal buat ff yang kontennya lebih seru. Jadi jangan lupa review ya… supaya ff ini bisa terus jalan. Aku juga berusaha nulis ini ff biar aku cepet update nya, aku nulis waktu jam istirahat atau waktu guru lagi lengah. Hadeehh… jangan di contoh. Sedihnya, aku ngga bisa sering-sering update lagi mungkin :' proyek aku banyak hadehh maapin yak:'**


	4. Chapter 3

_Preview_

 _Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk dari sela-sela tirai kamar. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan kamarnya. Sebelum benar-benar terbangun, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Bukankah tadi malam Luhan mabuk di kedai? Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang ada di ruangan ini? Dan, telanjang bulat?_

 _Luhan mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan dengan sigap terduduk di ranjang itu. Awww,… kenapa bagian bawahnya rasanya sangat sakit? Dan ketika Luhan menoleh kesamping,…_

" _AAAGGGGHHHHH!"_

 **Capter 3**

 **I'm Manly! I'm Seme!**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Recommended song: Shinee's 1 of 1 album**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Gay Storie, Sex Scene, typo dimana-mana**

 **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya, itu semua murni kebetulan belaka – di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, apakah mungkin kita jodoh? #plakk – tidak menerima bullyan, bash, cacian dan makian. Silahkan menuliskan komentar yang masih dapat diterima, tidak menyinggung.**

.

.

. Suara melengkingnya cukup untuk membuat Sehun, - pria yang tidur tepat di sampingnya seketika itu juga terbangun dan menatap Luhan yang hampir hilang setengah nyawanya karena kaget.

"k, k, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kita telanjang? Kau memperkosa ku?"tuduh Luhan tidak-tidak.

"mem, memperkosamu? Kau tidak ingat siapa yang menciumku duluan?"

"jadi aku yang memperkosamu? Dasar gila! Aku juga pilih-pilih untuk tidak meniduri seorang bocah sepertimu!"

"aku bocah? Kalau aku bocah berarti kau seorang pedofil!"

"YAKK!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Inilah akibat meniduri orang mabuk batinnya.

"mandilah dulu! Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar."ucap Sehun lalu beranjak untuk memunguti pakaiannya kembali.

Sejenak, Luhan menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun dari belakang. Bahu lebar itu, tubuh tinggi itu, tanpa sadar Luhan memerah karnanya.

"aww" Luhan meringis ketika akan beranjak.

"ada apa? Apa sakit?" Sehun reflex mendengar rintihan Luhan tentu sja langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja. Aww! Iss!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu kalau Luhan pasti kesakitan. Tapi namanya juga Luhan, ia akan bersembunyi dibalik ke'sok'an nya. Sehun dengan sigap langsung menggendong Luhan ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di bathup.

Luhan? Pria cantik itu memerah malu wajahnya sekarang. Benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Bukan karna Sehun menggendongnya, tai karna Sehun menggendongnya.

Sehun menggendongnya dalam keadaan mereka sama-sama telanjang. Ya, TELANJANG.

Luhan bungkam. Bagaimanapun ia dan Sehun baru bertemu kemarin.

"paling tidak kau harusnya bisa untuk menyabuni drimu sendiri. Aku akan memakai kamar mandi luar dan membuat sarapan"

Lalu Sehun pergi berlalu setelahnya.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan langkah tertatih tapi sudah lebih baik. Ia menggenakan seragamnya kemarin dan menyamarkan bau soju pada seragamnya dengan parfum yang selalu ia bawa di tas.

Ketika Luhan melihat sekeliling, Sehun di sana. Dengan rambut yang ia turunkan dan seragam sekolahnya, sehun berkutat dengan pan dan spatula berusaha membuat telur mata sapi. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat Luhan tanpa sadar merona karna Sehun terlihat, tampan.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun ketika pria jakung itu membalikkan badan untuk meletakkan telur mata sapi diatas roti bakar. "roti dengan telur mata sapi. Aku harap kau suka. Aku sedang kehabisan selai" lanjutnya.

"tidak apa. Aku suka" jawab Luhan lalu mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, bahkan Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Jika boleh mengatakan isi hati Sehun, Sehun tak ingin memungkirinya kalau ia cukup senang bahkan sangat senang melihat pria manis dengan rambut sewarna kulit buah persik itu duduk di hadapannya. Dan yang paling Sehun senang adalah bahwa sosok itu telah tumbuh dewasa dengan begitu cantik jauh berbeda dari saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu.

Ah,… ngomong-ngomong soal pertemuan, Luhan tentu saja sudah lupa. Kalian penasaran? Sayang sekali Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk menceritakannya. Mungkin lain waktu.

Sarapan berlangsung tenang. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa agak canggung berbeda dengan Sehun yang merasa biasa-biasa saja. Dasar Sehun tidak peka, pria itu tidak menyadari kecanggungan yang menyelimuti Luhan.

"hmm,… Sehun-ah!" Luhan mulai angkat bicara.

"hm"

"apa kau tinggal sendiri disini? Aku tidak melihat orang tuamu"

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. Sedikit mengerjai Luhan mungkin tidak apa-apa – pikirnya.

"tenang saja! Orang tuaku di Busan, bisnis mereka di sana."

Luhan kembali menunduk. Sepintas kata 'oh' terucap dari bibir kecilnya.

"tentu saja. Kalau mereka disini bagaimana jadinya mereka memergoki anaknya melakukan seks di minggu pertamanya masuk SMA"

Dan Luhan langsung tersedak karnanya. Niatan Sehun tercapai dengan sempurna. Luhan langsung memerah padam pada bagaian wajahnya.

"ya-yak! Kau yang memperkosaku!"

"tapi kau yang menarikku!"

"aku sedang mabuk saat itu!"

"berarti kau yang memperkosaku ketika kau sedang mabuk!"

"kau bilang aku memperkosamu? Kaulah yang memperkosaku!"

"waahh… Seinngatku kau yang memberikan servis kepadaku semalam!"

Oke wajah Luhan benar-benar merah sekarang. Luhan malu tentu saja. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia benar-benar malu sampai tak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun.

Dan untung setelahnya ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Paling tidak itu bisa menjadi peralihan.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat si penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya. Dari Baekhyun.

"ya Baekki, ada apa?"

" _umm,… itu hyung, hari ini kau tidak usah repot-repot sudah di jemput Chanyeol!"_

"oh,… baiklah kalau begitu! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Lalu setelahnya Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan kembali pada acara makannya.

[di tempat lain]

"kau menelpon siapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk yang membalut daerah privasinya, memeluk Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

"uh, aku hanya menelpon Luhan Hyung"

Chanyeol berjengit. Melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"yak! Kenapa kau menelponnya?! Ini masih pagi lagipula"

"aku hanya mengatakan kepadanya kalau hari ini dia tidak perlu menjemputku"

"kenapa dia harus menjemputmu?!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia yakin sekarang Chanyeol tidak merasa senang.

"dia sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri Chanyeol"

"tapi tetap saja dia itu mantan pacarmu!"

"Chanyeol – "

"Baekhyun – "

Cup

Dan moody Chanyeol langsung berubah ketika mendapat ciuman gratis di bibir oleh Baekhyun*dasar.

"jangan dibahas lagi _okay_! Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku, hanya kita berdua!"

Dan seperti orang bodoh Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mendekap tubuh si mungil sayang.

" _anyway_ Baekki-ah!"

"hm"

"apa kau mau memakaikanku baju?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif tepat di telinga Baekhyun dan sukses membuat semburat merah di pipinya.

[back to hunhan]

"ada masalah apa?"Tanya Sehun langsung ketika Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"kenapa kau ingin tahu"

"kau tidak mengerti posisi kita sekarang?"

Luhan mengernyit _posisi? Apa dia mengatakan kalau aku kekasihnya sekarang? Dasar gila! Dia bermaksud mengencani orang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin!_ – Luhan

Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Luhan, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"ck! Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak kabur kemana-mana setelah memperkosaku! Lagipula aku juga butuh tanggung jawab di sini!"

Luhan _speechless_ "dimana-mana pihak yang dimasuki itu yang meminta tanggung jawab bukannya pihak yang memasuki! Dan berhenti mengatakan kalau aku memperkosamu karna kaulah yang memperkosaku!"dan suara Luhan naik beberapa oktaf pada kalimat terakhir.

"yang lebih dulu memjadi warga Negara yang legal itu kau bukan aku! Dan jawab saja pertanyaanku, jangan membuatnya semakin rumit!"

Luhan berdecak. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah menemui bocah yang lebih berani dari Sehun apalagi Sehun seperti memiliki image dingin dan pendiam. Tidak, sebenarnya Luhan ingin tahu sifat rumit yang dimiliki Sehun.

"Baekhyun hanya memberitahuku kalau dia akan dijemput Chanyeol untuk itu aku tidak perlu menjemputnya, puas?!"

"dijemput Chanyeol? Chanyeol hyung? Bukankah tadi malam Baekhyun pulang kerumah Chanyeol?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

[skip time]

Luhan sedang makan siang di kantin, sendirian. Maklum pacar Baekhyun baru jadi Baekhyun tidak makan siang dengannya lagi. Sehun? Mana mau Luhan terlihat makan siang dengan anak baru.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, tadi pagi memasuki gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya, Luhan berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin. Bagian belakang tubuhnya masihsakit tentu saja, tapi gengsinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk memperlihatkan kalau ia baru ditusuk tadi malam. Saat berangkat tadi juga ia meninggalkan Sehun di belakang. Lagi-lagi karna gengsinya. Mana mau dia digosipin pacaran sama anak baru yang masih seminggu sejak mos tinggal di sekolahnya. Bukankah gengsi Luhan sangat besar?

"Luhan oppa!" dia seorang gadis yang baru datang dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan. Sebut saja, Yeri.

Yeri, siswi kelas satu tapi sudah kenal Luhan sejak kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu, sejak Luhan baru putus dengan Baekhyun. Yeri seorang gadis yang baik dan sebenarnya Luhan tahu kalau Yeri menyukainya, sangat ketara melalui sikapnya. Namun sayang sekali Luhan tidak tertarik. Entah mengapa hatinya menolak untuk tertarik kepada Yeri.

Luhan selalu meladeni Yeri seadanya sejak ia mulai berprasangka kalau Yeri menyukainya. Tidak berlebihan dan juga tak menjauh. Tentu saja, Luhan itu sosok lelaki yang _gentle._ Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

"oh! yeri! Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan santai.

"itu,… semalam aku melihatmu!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya "melihatku?"

Yeri menganggukkan kepalanya. "hm! Aku melihatmu sedang tertidur dan kau digendong oleh anak dari tetangga kelasku!"

Sial! Luhan tidak mengingat apapun tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Spekulasi yang mungkin saja terjadi terbayang di kepala Luhan tiba-tiba. Jika tadi malam dirinya dan Sehun bisa melakukan'itu', bukan tidak mungkin kalau ia dan Sehun juga berciuman atau melakukan hal lainnya saat di perjalanan. Ingat, Luhan itu biseksual. Ia juga dapat tertarik dengan laki-laki yah,… tapi dia semenya, jadi Luhan tertarik dengan pria yang imut-imut tentu saja – paling tidak itulah spekulasi Luhan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"jadi oppa, kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Yeri. Apa yang Yeri maksud itu Oh Sehun? Orang yang menidurinya tepat dihari pertama mereka saling mengenal?

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Yeri mendenguskan nafasnya. "itu,… Oh Sehun anak 1 – 3! Dia langsung populer bahkan ketika masa orientasi masih berlangsung! Tapi, dia juga dikenal sangat dingin dan pendiam. Bahkan katanya dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja!"

Luhan membulatkan bola matanya sesaat setelah ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sehun? Pendiam? Hanya bicara seperlunya saja? Tidak mungkin? Lalu siapa yang berdebat dengannya tadi pagi? Luhan 99,99% yakin kalau Sehun itu kelakuannya sebelas dua belas dengan Park Chanyeol sepupunya, berisik dan bodoh.

"se, Sehun? Di, dia,… dia,… dia ikut klub yang sama denganku! Iya! Dia ikut klub basket kemarin!"

Sial! Sial! Sial! Haruskan suaranya berubah juga. Kenapa nada bicara Luhan jadi gelagapan begitu?!

"oh! oppa! Kenapa nada bicaramu jadi gugup sekarang? Apa kau,… berkencan dengan Oh Sehun?"

"uhuk uhuk uhuk…." Luhan benar-benar tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dan yeri, dengan cekatan langsung memijat tengkuk Luhan.

"oppa tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Yeri khawatir.

"ehem…"Luhan berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya dan eksperinya, bersiap mengatakan kebohongan. "mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal! Lagi pula, apakah kau melihat gen _submissive_ di tubuh Sehun?" *tuh kan.

Yeri menghela nafasnya, "ah,… syukurlah,… aku pikir oppa jadi bottom sekarang! Karna aku dengar, kebanyakan _pure gay_ itu bottom! Lagipula oppa juga bi!"

Ludah Luhan terasa pahit sekarang. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa bahwa semalam ia berada di bagian bottom. Mulai tadi pagi sejak ia bangun dan menemukan sehun tertidur tepat disampingnya, seolah membuatnya trauma apabila tersangkut dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Yeri-ah!"

"ne, Luhan oppa!"

"aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugasku! Aku duluan!" Luhan menepuk bahu yeri dua kali sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan.

20 meter kira-kira Luhan baru berjalan keluar dari kantin sekolahnya, sampai suara itu terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

"tidak mungkin berkencan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal _huh_!" – itu Sehun tentu saja.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang hanya berdiri diam, lebih tepatnya mendekati telinga Luhan dengan bibirnya. "bukankah kau semalam meniduri orang yang baru kau kenal?!"bisik Sehun seduktif.

Wajah Luhan memerah seketika.

.

.

Tbc

 **Ok! Pertama mian baru update. Abis ini mungkin aku baru bisa update tanggal setelah kira-kira dua mingguan. Kedua, gua bener-bener bingung nyari ide sumpah! Ini capter pasti bikin boring banget! Monoton ga sih? Akhir-akhir ini gua kurang asupan kejadian unik yang bikin imajinasi gua bisa melayang-layang.**

 **Oke gua sudahin sesi curhat singkat gua.**

 **Btw, gua mau upload ff baru, dan gua mau Tanya kalian, kalian pengen ff yang genrenya apa sama pairingnya siapa? HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, Taoris, ato HunBaek? Ato mungkin YunJae ato JaeYong? Tapi itu berarti gua harus pindah lapak :'D :'D *muke gile, abaikan omongan gua.**

 **Keep support gua ya guys… jan lupa review. Kalo mau ngasih masukan juga gapapa gua malah seneng. Yang udah review, follow, dan favorite makasih juga….^^ sampai bertemu di capt selanjutnya, Lopyu333**


	5. Chapter 4

_Preview:_

 _20 meter kira-kira Luhan baru berjalan keluar dari kantin sekolahnya, sampai suara itu terdengar di indra pendengarannya._

" _tidak mungkin berkencan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal huh!" – itu Sehun tentu saja._

 _Sehun mendekati Luhan yang hanya berdiri diam, lebih tepatnya mendekati telinga Luhan dengan bibirnya. "bukankah kau semalam meniduri orang yang baru kau kenal?!"bisik Sehun seduktif._

 _Wajah Luhan memerah seketika._

 **Capter 4**

 **I'm Manly! I'm Seme!**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Recommended song: Shinee's 1 of 1 album**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Gay Storie, Sex Scene, typo dimana-mana**

 **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya, itu semua murni kebetulan belaka – di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, apakah mungkin kita jodoh? #plakk – tidak menerima bullyan, bash, cacian dan makian. Silahkan menuliskan komentar yang masih dapat diterima, tidak menyinggung.**

.

.

.

Ya, wajahnya memerah. Tapi kali ini tak hanya karna malu, tapi juga karna amarahnya yang terus diuji sejak tadi pagi sudah menumpuk sampai ubun-ubun.

Luhan membalik badannya untuk menatap Oh Sehun. Anak baru kurang ajar yang telah menidurinya di hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan sialnya Luhan akan terjebak dengan anak itu selama setahun kedepan.

"kau pikir aku mau apa?"jawab Luhan sengit.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersender pada tembok dibelakang punggungnya. Tentu saja. Jawaban Luhan terdengar sedikit tidak mengenakkan nadanya dan jangan lupakan aura milik Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"gara-gara kau aku merasa harga diriku sebagai laki-laki terinjak-injak apa kau tahu itu!"

Luhan menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf pada akhir kalimat, tak peduli tentang beberapa siswa yang sedang lalu lalang di dekatnya. Dan karena itu, Sehun berjengit kaget. Bukan ini jawaban yang Sehun mau. Sungguh, Sehun itu bodoh. Ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya mendekati orang yang ia sukai dengan baik-baik dan malah berakhir dengan terus mengejek orang itu. Tapi,… apakah ia sudah keterlaluan? Ayolah… baru dua kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan kepada Luhan sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sini.

"memangnya kau siapa huh? Dengan seenaknya melakukan hal itu padaku lalu dengan luwesnya berkata kalau aku yang salah! Bahkan kita baru kenal kemarin!"

"lu,..."

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku sunbaemu!"

"oke! Aku minta maaf bila aku salah!"

"kau pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula kalau kau meminta maaf!"

"lalu kau mau bagaimana?!"

Sehun menggeram setelah mengatakannya dengan sedikit membentak. Tuh kan dia bodoh. Mengungkapkan perasaannya saja dia ragu.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya, tidak menyangka kalau Sehun malah akan membentaknya. "aku membencimu!" dan setelahnya Luhan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun terdiam di sana. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Untuk ukuran anak yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di bangku SMA, Sehun lebih mirip dengan seorang mahasiswa yang baru bertengkar dengan pacarnya. Paling tidak Sehun bisa menutupi emosinya dengan cukup baik.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu, dan yang Luhan lakukan ketika bertemu Sehun hanya menatapnya sengit atau mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah Sehun itu tidak ada. Sehun ingin menyapanya tentu saja. Tapi, yah… setiap kali Sehun baru mengangkat tangannya Luhan langsung mengalihkan matanya dan berusaha untuk pergi.

Sekarang, Sehun bergelung manja di kasur kakak sepupunya – Chanyeol, tidak memperdulikan kasur Chanyeol sudah acak-acakan dan apabila bibi park yang bisa saja tiba-tiba datang akan menghabisi telingannya dengan omelan-omelan khas ibu-ibu. Bisa-bisa telinganya nanti jadi selebar milik Chanyeol.

Dimana Chanyeol? Tiang itu sedang sibuk menelpon Baekhyun di balkon kamarnya. Sehun menatap jam di kamar bernuansa putih biru itu dengan gambar graffiti besar bertuliskan 'BYUN BAEKHYUN, MY SKY MY ANGEL, MY EVERYTHING'. Sudah tiga jam kira-kira Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar suara padahal tadi Chanyeol juga mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sekolah.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Tujuannya datang kemari untuk curhat ke hyungnya akan sirna bila Chanyeol tak juga melepaskan benda laknat itu dari telinganya.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam kemudian, barulah Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sepertinya sudah setengah tertidur dengan komik One Piece menutupi kepalanya.

"oke! Ada urusan apa sampai kau menemuiku?"

Sehun mengambil buku komik yang ada di wajahnya dan memperhatikan langit-langit kamar Chanyeol. "hyung, perasaan kamarmu sampai terakhir aku kemari masih bernuansa abu-abu putih! Sejak kapan warnanya Baerganti?"

" sejak aku nembak Baekhyun! Keren bukan? Setelah lihat graffiti itu aku langsung mendapatkan malam pertama dari Baekhyun!"

"keparat"

"aku hyungmu"

"iya, iya aku tahu!"

"ngomong-ngomong barang-barangmu masih banyak yang belum kau ambil dari sini! Ibu berkata kalau kau tidak seharusnya pindah"

"tidak apa! Lagipula aku juga butuh cara untuk dapat hidup mandiri. Tidak terus menggantungkan hidupku kepada bibi park atau bahkan kepadamu."

"kau mengatakan apa kepada Luhan hyung tentang keluargamu?"

"aku mengatakan kalau mereka bekerja di luar kota"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya jengah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Pembohong kecil ini benar-benar tak ingin memberitahukan identitas aslinya kepada Luhan sampai pria cantik itu mengingatnya sendiri.

" _great._ Lalu apa yang kau katakana pada rusa itu sampai dia tidak ingin lagi berbicara denganmu"

Kali ini Sehun yang menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar ingin minta maaf dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Tapi apa gunanya jika permintaa maafnya selalu dianggap hanya omong kosog oleh Luhan sendiri?

"sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk hyung"

"huft,… bahkan kejadiannya kalian baru kenal belum 24 jam tapi kalian sudah marahan hampir lebih dari semunggu!"

"aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

"dasar bodoh! Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk terbiasa berkencan bahkan ketika kau masih SMP! Wajahmu datar! Tidak pandai bicara! Tidak pandai berekspresi! Tidak semua orang mengerti maksudmu dengan semua kelakuanmu Oh Sehun! Bahkan saat kau lapar kau tidak pernah bilang lapar dan malah merajuk tanpa mengatakan alasannya! Orang harus terbiasa hidup denganmu selama bertahun-tahun untuk dapat mengetahui pola pikirmu yang aneh itu!"

"hanya bilang apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"tentu saja yang harus kau lakukan adalah pintar-pintar men – synkron – kan hati dan juga otakmu! Bila kau lapar katakan lapar! Bila kau marah katakan marah! Katakan dengan jelas agar Luhan mengerti maksudmu! Kau tidak bisa selamanya berperilaku seperti bocah yang bahkan bocah saja bisa lebih baik darimu!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sehun merasa kalau Chanyeol benar. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Chanyeol bisa serius karna baginya Chanyeol hanya bisa terseyum idiot yang sejak mengenal Byun Baekhyun senyumannya dua puluh kali lipat terlihat makin idiot.

Hari ini, Sehun lagi-lagi menata ulang dirinya. Semangatnya masih belum surut juga. Ia menunggu didepan gerbang sambil memperhatikan satu persatu siswa yang lewat berharap kakak kelas kesayangannya keluar dari tempat yang dinamakan sekolah itu.

Sebenarnya ini sudah sore dan tidak bisa dianggap pulang sekolah lagi jika jam pelajaran telah usai berjam-jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak kunjung pulang? Minseok hyung teman sekelas Luhan yang merangkap sebagi teman satu ekstrakurikuler dance Sehun memberi tahunya via pesan jika Luhan masih betah di perpustakaan bersamanya. Sekedar informasi, Minseok juga kakak kelas Sehun ketika SMP jadi tidak salah jika mereka cukup dekat.

Ingin sekali Sehun menyusulnya ke perpustakaan. Tapi Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan sudah kelas 3 dan akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Menyusulnya keperpustakaan hanya akan mengganggu belajarnya, jadi Sehun hanya dapat menunggu Luhan keluar walau tak menjamin bahwa Luhan akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Ditengah acara menunggunya, tiba-tiba Sehun medapati seorang laki-laki sedang mengintip di balik pepohonan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya menderingkan notifikasi tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Sehun-ah, Luhan melihatmu melalui jendela. Ia menyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Luhan sedang berusaha menghindarimu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, lagipula sebentar lagi mungkin turun hujan. – Minseok Hyung"_

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dilihatnya salah satu kaca yang mungkin di lewati Luhan dan benar, Luhan sedang berdiri disana sambil memperhatikannya dengan tatapan dingin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul pada mimik wajahnya. Sekali lagi Sehun melihat tempat persembunyian pria yang tidak sengaja ia temukan tadi, dan pria itu tetap di sana. Minseok sudah sampai di pintu utama sekolah, dan Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja.

Bohong jika Sehun langsung pulang. Sehun merasa ada hal aneh dari pria yang sedang mengintip tadi dan dia merasa penasaran juga rasa tidak enak terselip, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk memutar balik haluannya dan berada di spot dekat sekolah, tempat ia dapat kembali memperhatikan pria mencurigakan itu sambil terus menunggu Luhan pulang.

Minseok telah pulang, Sehun melihatnya, dan pria mencurigakan itu masih disana seperti menunggu seseorang. Sehun menyipitkan matanya mengamati baik-baik apa yang dapat ia lihat dari pria itu.

Pakaiannya aneh. Ia memakai setelan jas tapi dengan warna mencolok. Kemejanya berwarna biru tosca tapi jas dan bawahannya berwarna shocky pink. Sepatu dan tatanan rambutnnya mengkilap. Jari-jarinya yang memegang rokok berikatkan cincin-cincin berwarna emas. Tampak seperti boss renternir yang bodoh.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua pemikirannya berubah ketika Luhan mulai terlihat keluar gerbang sekolah. pria aneh itu melihatnya dengan pandangan mesum yang menjijikkan. Seketika Sehun teringat obrolan para gadis tadi yang tidak sengaja ia dengar saat ia makan siang. Obrolan itu tentang pria cabul yang akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah mereka, itulah kenapa tak seperti biasanya para siswa pulang lebih cepat hari ini terutama siswi.

" _aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku dan langsung akan membuka resleting celananya. Aku langsung kabur ke tempat ramai karna takut!"_

" _benarkah? Bagaimana rupanya?"_

" _wajahnya cukup berisi, mungkin umurnya sekitar 45 tahunan. Tatanan rambutnya sangat rapi. Tapi, aku pikir dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Tingginya kira-kira 177 cm dan dia menggunakan pakaian formal dengan warna mencolok! Hanya itu yang aku ingat!"_

Tepat sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu gadis di sekolahnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sehun mengepalakan tangannya dan menggeram. Tidak salah lagi, orang aneh itu adalah pria cabul yang dimaksudkan. Inginnya Sehun langsung menerjangnya dan menghabisinya. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan seperti itu apalagi dia sudah jelas seorang cabul.

Sayang kewarasan Sehun masih ada. Bila ia membuat ribut ia bisa saja diadukan ke polisi oleh orang yang mungkin tidak sengaja melihatnya. Bukannya Sehun takut, hanya saja ia mengingat jika kerabatnya yang ada di Seoul ini hanya Chanyeol dan bibi Park. Hell no, Sehun tidak mau merepotkan bibi park lebih lama lagi.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan langsung men-dial nomor Minseok.

" _halo Sehun! Wae?"_

"hyung, kau dimana?"

" _aku sedang menunggu bis!"_

"bisakah kau kembali ke pertigaan dekat sekolah dan menunggu Luhan sunbae disana? Aku khawatir jika ia pulang sendirian!"

" _eoh! Baiklah! Lagipula rumahku dan Luhan searah!"_

"terimakasih Hyung!"

Lalu Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Mengikuti Luhan dari jarak yang tidak diamati Luhan, sampai Luhan benar-benar bertemu Minseok dengan aman.

Sejak hari itu, Sehun terus memperingati Luhan walaupun Luhan masih ketus dengannya. Luhan tak pernah mempercayai Sehun dan hanya menganggap kalau anak itu sedang membual. Lalu saat waktu pulang, Sehun akan mengantar Luhan pulang. Sebenarnya bukan mengantar, lebih tepatnya Sehun menguntit Luhan karna tentu saja Luhan tidak mau Sehun antar.

Tapi hari ini Luhan sudah benar-benar jengah dengan Sehun. Ia berkata pada Minseok untuk memberi tahu Sehun kalau dia sudah pulang lewat pintu belakang yang biasa dipakai pengelola kantin dan petugas kebersihan. Padahal sebenarnya Luhan sengaja berdiam di sekolah.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Sebenarnya ia tadi berada di perpustakaan, tetapi karena ia merasa seseorang terus memperhatikannya entah kenapa ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Luhan kenal baik penjaga perpustakaan sehingga ia diberi kepercayaan memegang kunci cadangan perpustakaan.

Hari sudah larut dan tak ada orang lagi yang menghuni sekolah kecuali penjaga yang berjaga di pos depan dekat gerbang utama. Memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi, membuat Luhan ketakutan. Walaupun ia pria tapi wajar bukan jika ia masih punya rasa takut? Ditambah sejak hari ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar membenci Oh Sehun membuat perasaannya gelisah dan segala pemikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Koridor masih belum sepenuhnya menggelap hanya pada beberapa spot tertentu dimana lampu telah dimatikan. Tapi sayang, hal itu tak menyurutkan rasa takutnya. Ia tetap merasa seseorang mengawasinya dan terus mengikutinya. Luhan mulai berlari. Ia mengutuki sekolahnya yang begitu luas sehingga membuatnya memakan lebih banyak waktu.

Sampai Luhan harus melewati kamar mandi putri, tempat paling gelap di sekolahnya ketika malam tiba. Luhan makin merinding mengingat koleksi novel horornya tak pernah jauh dari _scene_ kamar mandi putri. Sialnya Luhan masih berasa di ikuti. Dan

'hap'

Seseorang dengan cepat telah membekap mulut Luhan dan menyeretnya ke toilet putri yang benar-benar gelap itu.

 **Tbc**

 **Anjirrrr! Ini gua nulis apaan sihhh! Sumpah diawal gua nulis ff ini ga ada niatan buat bikin cerita yang kek gini. Absurd bazeng demi sempak bunga bunga guru matematika paling nyebelin di sekolah….. tangan gue tiba-tiba nulis beginian! Tampol bego biar ga kebiasaan. Woles… ini masih ff santai kok bukan yang aneh-aneh. Paling kaga setelah lebih dari dua minggu gua bisa update ini ff. Terus review aja lah ya… thanks and peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Preview:_

 _Koridor masih belum sepenuhnya menggelap hanya pada beberapa spot tertentu dimana lampu telah dimatikan. Tapi sayang, hal itu tak menyurutkan rasa takutnya. Ia tetap merasa seseorang mengawasinya dan terus mengikutinya. Luhan mulai berlari. Ia mengutuki sekolahnya yang begitu luas sehingga membuatnya memakan lebih banyak waktu._

 _Sampai Luhan harus melewati kamar mandi putri, tempat paling gelap di sekolahnya ketika malam tiba. Luhan makin merinding mengingat koleksi novel horornya tak pernah jauh dari scene kamar mandi putri. Sialnya Luhan masih berasa di ikuti. Dan_

' _hap'_

 _Seseorang dengan cepat telah membekap mulut Luhan dan menyeretnya ke toilet putri yang benar-benar gelap itu._

 **Capter 5**

 **I'm Manly! I'm Seme!**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Other**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rated: T untuk saat ini #puasa**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Gay Storie, Sex Scene, typo dimana-mana**

 **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya, itu semua murni kebetulan belaka – di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, apakah mungkin kita jodoh? #plakk – tidak menerima bullyan, bash, cacian dan makian. Silahkan menuliskan komentar yang masih dapat diterima, tidak menyinggung.**

Berkali-kali Sehun telah memperingati Luhan tapi Sehun cukup kecewa. Apakah Luhan sudah benar-benar meruntuhkan kepercayaannya terhadap Sehun? Sehun harap masih ada setidaknya sedikit harapan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah tapi Luhan seperti tidak mau tau dan hanya lewat begitu saja. Dan hari ini Sehun benar-benar merasa tidak mood setelah Xiumin memberi tahunya kalau Luhan sudah pulang duluan lewat pintu belakang. Sehun mengehela nafasnya berat. Ia sedih tentu saja, namun tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Sehun ingin Luhan menyadarinya, paling tidak menyadari Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya yang sudah ia rebut ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berniat menuju flat Luhan bermodal alamat hasil Sehun menguntit Luhan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Paling tidak Sehun ingin memastikan Luhan telah sampai dengan selamat. Tapi sepertinya niatnya harus tertunda setelah sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel pintarnya.

' **from: Chanyeol Hyung**

Ya! Oh Sehun! Kemarilah cepat ibumu berkata akan menelpon dalam 15 menit'

' **to: Chanyeol Hyung**

Kenapa tidak langsung menelpon ke ponselku!'

' **from: Chanyeol Hyung**

Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Ibumu kan masih berpikir kalau kau masih tinggal denganku!'

Sehun berdecak kesal. Tentu saja Sehun tidak bilang ke ibunya kalau ia sudah tinggal terpisah dengan bibi Park. Ibunya Sehun adalah tipe ibu yang protective dan mudah khawatir. Untuk dapat pindah ke Korea saja Sehun meronta-ronta dan mogok bicara selama seminggu dulu baru Ibunya mengijinkannya.

Sehun bergegas mengubah haluannya menuju rumah Chanyeol sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

[skip time, Chanyeol's house]

"ne, ada apa eomma?" Tanya Sehun setelah mengangkat gagang telepon kediaman Park.

" _Sehun-ah!"_ suara lembut di seberang memanggil nama Sehun dengan nada khawatir yang diperhalus, berusaha menahan semua emosi.

"ne eomma?" Sehun mempersiapkan diri menghadapi semua kemungkinan.

" _aku memeriksa tabunganmu, kenapa berkurang sangat banyak dalam satu waktu? Kau gunakan untuk apa? Apa uang sekolahmu ada yang kurang? Bukankah eomma sudah memberikan lebih?"_

"eummm itu…"

" _ada apa?"_

"sebenarnya, eomma, hmm…. Aku… aku menyewa apartemen untuk setahun." Sehun merendahkan nada suaranya pada kalimat terakhir, berdoa semoga ibunya tidak mendengar di sebrang telepon sana.

" _mwo?! Kau menyewa apartemen baru?! Kenapa? Bukankah sudah eomma bilang untuk tinggal di kediaman bibimu! Bagaimana kau tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana makanmu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kau tidak menyewa apartemen yang kecil kan?"_

"eomma! Jangan khawatir! Aku makan dengan baik dan aku menyewa apartemen yang cukup luas! Lagipula aku seorang laki-laki dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Tiga tahun lagi aku sudah akan lulus SMA dan aku sudah bisa menikah!"

" _anak ini! Memangnya siapa yang ingin menikahimu?!"_ itu suara ayah Sehun. Sepertinya di seberang sana ibunya me-loud speaker telepon dari Sehun.

"ada seseorang,… ayah dan ibu juga mengenalnya!" Sehun mengatakan itu dengan semburat merah dipipinya dan sudut kedua bibir tipisnya yang ia tarik.

" _yeobo…. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini! Bagaimana kalau Sehun kita nanti tidak makan dengan baik! Aku harus ke korea!"_

Dan itulah ibu Sehun. Penuh kekhawatiran dan sedikit protective.

"eomma! Sudah ku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja! Kau tidak perlu ke korea!"

" _eoh! Kau mau ke korea? Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disini?"_ ayah Sehun bertutur. Tentu saja, kedua orang tua Sehun itu adalah orang-orang penting yang jelas sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tentu ibu Sehun masih memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan di sana.

"dengarlah appaku, eomma! Eomma tidak perlu khawatir apalagi sampai harus ke korea!" Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, berharap mungkin saja eommanyaakan berubah pikiran.

" _aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan lembur!"_ jawab ibu Sehun enteng tapi tegas.

" _baiklah!"_ lalu jawaban ayah Sehun sebagai pelengkapnya. Sialan.

"MWO! Tidak bisa seperti itu! Kenapa ayah bisa sangat mudah menyetujuinya?!"

" _tidak ada penolakan Oh Sehun! Tunggulah dalam beberapa minggu eomma akan kesana!"_

lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak begitu saja. Sehun mendesis sebelum sebuah umpatan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"ada apa?"Tanya Chanyeol yang lewat sambil menggigit sebuah apel di tangannya. Pakaian Chanyeol tampak rapi dengan tatanan rambut keatas dan tubuh yang wangi. Pria jakung itu tentu sedang mengisi sedikit tenaga sebelum berkencan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Sehun dengan ibunya di telepon. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Sehun bisa memekik heboh seperti itu. Namun tanpa mendengar kejelasan apapun, Sehun merebut apel itu dan menggigitnya dengan beringas sambil menutup sambungan telepon.

"yak! Itu apelku!"kata Chanyeol tidak terima

"sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial!" bukannya menjawab ketidak terimaan Chanyeol, Sehun malah mengumpat banyak-banyak seolah kesial sedang datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya.

Chanyeol berdecak dengan tingkah adik sepupunya. "dasar! Kau gila ya gara-gara ditinggal Luhan selama berminggu-minggu! Tidak sopan sekali. Aku Hyungnya disini!"

Bagaikan tersadar dari bayang-bayang ibunya yang akan datang ke Seoul, Sehun membuka matanya lebih lebar dari biasanya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang.

"kau benar, Hyung! Luhan! Astaga! Akukan mau memeriksa keadaannya apa dia sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat!" dan begitulah kata Sehun sambil melangkah pergi setangah berlari.

Sehun khawatir tentu saja. Bayang-bayang tentang Luhan yang terus diawasi oleh seorang paman mesum beberapa hari ini membuatnya ketakutan sepanjang hari. Sebelum Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan aman Sehun tidak bisa tenang. Sehun tidak mau menghadapi segala kemungkinan dari cinta pertamanya itu.

Sehun berlari menuju apartemen Luhan dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas ketika telah sampai tepat di jalan di depan gedung apartemen Luhan. Sehun tahu betul kebiasaan Luhan ketika malam mulai datng seperti ini, walau hasil dari menguntit Luhan ditambah sedikit banyak ingatan tentang masa lalu mereka. Luhan itu tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya gelap, apalagi remang-remang. Menurutnya remang-remang lebih mengerikan dari gelap. Luhan akan menyalakan semua lampu di apartemennya ketika hari beranjak malam.

" _keadaan gelap lebih baik dari pada remang-remang! Lebih baik aku tidak bisa melihat apapun daripada aku bisa melihat tapi tidak jelas dan akupun tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat. Itu menakutkan!"_

Sialnya, ketika matahari saat ini hampir tenggelam seluruhnya, lampu dari apartemen Luhan tidak juga menyala.

Mungkinkah Luhan ketiduran? Sehun mencoba berpikir positif dan mengabil langkah untuk menerobos gedung apartemen itu. Ia ketuk dengan pelan awalnya pintu apartemen milik Luhan ketika ia dapati bel pun tidak berfungsi.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sehun mulai mengetuk pintu Luhan makin beringas, berharap Luhan akan terbangun ketika ketiduran.

"kau sedang mencari Luhan ge?" Kata seseorang dari balik punggung Sehun.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, agar dapat melihat kepada seseorang yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya. Dia seorang pria, dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya. Bagian bawah matanya sedikit menghitam mungkin efek kurang tidur dan pria itu memiliki beberapa tindik di telinganya. Pria itu menatap Sehun lamat-lamat seperti hendak menebak sesuatu.

"apa jangan-jangan kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya – tebak orang itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat bagian diantara sepasang alisnya mengkerut. Siapa pria ini? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku Oh Sehun? Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Bagaikan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, pria itupun sedikit membungkuk sembari meminta maaf sebelum Sehun sempat membua mulutnya. "ah! Maafkan aku yang sedikit frontal. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Tao, Hwang Zitao. Aku tetangga Luhan ge dan Luhan ge seringbercerita tentangmu yang sering mengganggunya di sekolah."

"oh, maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kelakuanku yang menggedor pintu Luhan Hyung sembarangan. Tapi, apa mungkin kau tahu apakah Luhan sudah pulang? Aku pikir dia tertidur di dalam."Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"sepertinya Luhan ge belum pulang. Setiap hari Luhan ge selalu menitipi ku untuk membeli susu kedelai di dekat sekolahku, lalu mengambilnya saat ia pulang sekolah. tapi hari ini Luhan ge belum mengambil susu kedelainya. Apa mungkin Luhan ge ada kelas tambahan di sekolah? karna seingatku Luhan ge akan langsung pulang jika waktunya pulang. Dia juga tidak suka mampir kemana-mana saat jam pulang. Lagipula bukankah jam untuk ekstrakurikuler juga harusnya sudah berakhir sekarang?"

Sial! Siapa pria bernama Tao ini? Kenapa dia tahu banyak tentang Luhan. Tapi pada saat ini Sehun tidak bisa menginterogasi Tao banyak-banyak. Mendengar jawaban Tao tentang Luhan yang belum pulang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Apa mungkin Luhan ke rumah Minseok hyung? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bahkan Minseok Hyung yang mengatakan padanya kalau Luhan sudah pulang terlebih dulu.

Tunggu

Tunggu dulu

Kenapa semua jadi aneh untuk Sehun?

Minseok Hyung?

Benar! Yang tahu dimana Luhan sekarang pasti hanya Minseok hyung.

"kalau begitu aku pamit Tao-ssi." Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah Tao dan langsung berlari begitu saja menjauhi gedung apartemen itu. Diraihnya ponsel pintarnya yang berada di saku celananya dan langsung mendial Minseok.

" _halo? Ada apa Sehun?"_ jawab Minseok dari seberang sana ketika panggilan telepon Sehun sudah ia angkat.

"Hyung, dimana Luhan?"

" _huh? Bu- bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau dia sudah p-pulang duluan tadi?"_ Sehun tahu. Suara Minseok sedikit bergetar. Minseok memiliki banyak sifat baik yang membuatnya sedikit takut ketika ia berbuat salah, apalagi terhadap orang yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sendiri seperti Sehun.

"Hyung, jawab aku dengan jujur! Dimana Luhan sekarang?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Tak bermaksud membentak Hyungnya.

" _sebenarnya, tadi ketika aku pulang,… Luhan menyuruhku mengatakan padamu kalau Luhan sudah pulang duluan."_ suara Minseok mengecil pada kalimat terakhir. Merasa bersalah kepada Sehun karena telah membohonginya.

"jadi Hyung, kau tahu sekarang Luhan ada dimana?"Tanya Sehun. Sedikit terengah karena baru mendapatkan taksi setelah dari tadi ia terus menelpon sambil berlari.

" _apa Luhan masih belum pulang?"_ Tanya balik Minseok.

"aku baru saja dari rumahnya dan Luhan masih belum pulang. Tetangganya berkata kalau Luhan tidak pernah mampir ketempat lain saat pulang sekolah." jelas Sehun dengan nada khawatir dan Minseok tahu itu.

" _tunggu, kenapa kau terdengar khawatir? Apa sesuatu?"_

"kau tahu orang mesum yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini dibicarakan para anak perempuan?"

" _ya, aku sedikit mendengarnya walau tidak benar-benar mengerti!"_ beberapa hariyang lalu ia sedikit mendengar dari para siswi yang bergosip tentang seorang siswa cantik dari sekolah mereka sering diperhatikan oleh pria aneh setiap pulang sekolah.

"orang mesum itu mengincar Luhan! Itulah kenapa aku terus mengikutinya tapi Luhan tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku!" Sehun berucap dengan sedikit emosi. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang melihat Luhan dengan tatapan lapar. Itu memuakkan.

" _MWO!"_ Minseok memekik. Kenapa ia sampai tidak mengerti hal ini. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Minseok baru sadar. Tentu saja hanya ada dua pria cantik yang populer di sekolahnya. Yang pertama Baekhyun dan yang kedua Luhan. Kalau Baekhyun yang diincar tentu tidak mungkin karena setiap pulang sekolah Chanyeol selalu mendekap Baekhyun posesif yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan ciut dengan tatapan membunuh Chanyeol. Lalu Luhan sendiri? Anak itu hanya pulang dengan Minseok atau juga pulang sendiri tanpa ada penjagaan dari pria yang memiliki aura dominan yang kuat.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah!"

" _ok! Aku juga akan kesana!"_ kata Minseok dengan nada khawatir.

"mwo? Hyung, tidak ingatkah kalau rumahmu jauh? Hari juga sudah gelap!"

" _tidak Sehun! Aku ikut andil dalam hal ini! Ditambah lagi Luhan seperti terobsesi untuk mendapat nilai yang baik untuk ujian kelulusan nanti. Dia akan bertahan berjam-jam di dalam perpustakaan!"_ Minseok bersikukuh.

"baiklah! Terimakasih infonya, Hyung!"

" _eoh! Tunggu aku disana!"_

Sehunpun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mengalihkan atensinya ke jalanan. Sekolahnya yang tidak langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya adalah suatu hal yang tidak menguntungkan. Sehun harus masuk dulu ke jalanan menanjak yang ditumbuhi evergreen di sampingkiri kanannya.

Tak lama kemudian taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti. Mobil itu telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun segera memberikan uang kepada sang sopir dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"nak! Uangmu terlalu banyak!"teriak sopir itu.

"ambil saja kembaliannya paman!" Oh ayolah! Sehun dalam mode panik dan tentu tidak sempat untuk memikirkan kembalian taksi. Jadi yang Sehun lakukan hanya meminta si sopir taksi untuk mengambil kembaliannya yang bahkan lebih banyak dari biaya taksi itu sendiri.

Sehun terus berlari. Sial baginya karena sekolahnya terlalu luas dan perpustakaan berada di lantai dua gedung belakang. Samar ia mendengar penjaga yang sedang berkeliling dari jauh meneriakinya tapi Sehun mana peduli? Ia hanya memikirkan Luhan saat ini.

Sampailah Sehun di ujung lorong terpanjang di sekolah dan netranya menangkap Luhan yang dibekap masuk ke kamar mandi putri di ujung lain lorong.

"LU!" Sehun berteriak berharap suaranya akan menggema dan sampai pada gendang telinga Luhan.

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun berlari melewati lorong itu. Perasaan marah dan kecewa mondominasi pikirannya. Ia marah dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga salah satu orang terpenting dihidupnya itu. Dan sebelum terlambat, ia tidak mau orang terpenting dihidupnya itu disentuh apalagi dinodai oleh orang tua bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga pikirannya.

Sehun memasuki kamar mandi putri dan langsung menarik kerah belakang seorang pria yang sedang memojokkan Luhan di dinding kamar mandi, berusaha menggapai bibir Luhan.

"BEDEBAH SIALAN!"amuk Sehun dan langsung memukul pria itu tepat di pipi sampai pria itu terjungkal kebelakang dan jatuh tersungkur tepat dilantai koridor.

Sehun kembali meraih kerah pria itu amarah sudah memenuhinya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKU!" tanpa Sehun tahu, Luhan yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya pasca shock dengan tanpa sadar memerahkan pipinya mendengar kalimat posesif yang Sehun lontarkan.

Sekali lagi Sehun memukul pria itu dan terus memberikan pukulan tambahan. Ketika tangan kanan pria itu akan menggapai Sehun, namun Sehun segera menendang tangan itu dan menginjaknya lalu kembali memukulnya dengan beringas.

"hei! Apa nyang kalian lakukan!"itu suara penjaga sekolah yang datang mendekat. Luhan langsung menarik lengan Sehun agar Sehun mengehentikan pukulannya.

Pria korban pukulan Sehun itu sudah lemas dengan darah yang keluar di hidung dan mulutnya. Penjaga sekolah Go yang berkeliling hari ini sedikit meringis melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa siswa berperawakan tinggi tapi kurus seperti Sehun memukul sampai seperti itu? Terlebih Penjaga Sekolah Go tahu kalau Sehun adalah murid baru terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih asing di sekolah ini.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya penjaga sekolah sekali lagi. Menatap Luhan yang sedang memegang tangan Sehun erat untuk meminta penjelasan.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, menunjuk pria yang sedang tersungkur dihadapannya. "p-pria itu, pria itu, dia ingin melecehkanku!"

Penjaga sekolah Go menghela nafasnya kasar, menunjuk pria itu dengan sedikit marah. "jadi kau yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan oleh para siswi! Kau tahu! Gara-gara kau jam belajar malam ditiadakan dan sekolah harus dibubarkan lebih awal!"

Penjaga sekolah paruh baya itu langsung menarik pria mesum itu membawanya pergi. Mungkin akan melaporkannya ke polisi.

Sehun membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan dan menakup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sehun sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Luhan padahal cahaya disana remang atau lebih ke gelap. Pencahayaan datang dari luar jendela lorong-lorong itu, tidak ada yang lain.

Luhan mengangguk pelan "aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan pelan.

"syukurlah!" Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedekapannya. Luhan bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun karnanya.

Sehun memeluh Luhan erat sedikit membungkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. Ia merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga Luhan seperti janji masa kecilnya dulu karena itu Sehun terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan ikut merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Entak kenapa aroma tubuh Sehun membuatnya tertarik. Padahal Sehun masih memakai seragam dan berkeringat karena berlari dan memukuli pria mesum tadi.

"Sehun, aku takut!"bisik Luhan.

"iya aku tahu! Aku minta maaf! Aku sudah di sini sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup surai luhan dari samping.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf. Aku terus terbawa emosi dan mengabaikan semua ucapanmu! Dan yang lebih parah, aku mengabaikanmu. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu!"

"tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja sekarang!"

Untuk sesaat, dua sejoli itu saling diam. Menikmati aroma dan hembusan nafas lawan. Sehun lelah karena terus berlari dan Luhan masih sedikit shock. Mereka begitu nyaman dan tak ada niatan untuk melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Luhan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"suara Minseok menggema di lorong yang sepi itu. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Minseok-ah! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Minseok menunjuk Sehun, "Sehun bertanya tentangmu dan itu membuatku khawatir lalu aku langsung kemari."

"ah… begitu."

"jadi Sehun-ah, bagaimana? Tidak terjadi apa-apakan?"Tanya Minseok kembali kemode khawatirnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas walau sebenarnya dia masih sedikit marah dan kecewa "tenang Hyung! Semua sudah aman sekarang!"

Minseok menghela nafasnya "ah… syukurlah kalau begitu"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar Sehun yang memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan Hyung bukannya Sunbae. Apa-apaan ini batinnya "tunggu, Sehun kau memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan Hyung? Aku kira kalian tidak terlalu dekat untuk menjadi _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_!"

"ah itu, aku sudah kenal Sehun sejak SMP!"jawab Minseok tenang.

Luhan semakin memicingkan matanya "bagaimana bisa? Saat SMP Sehun berada di luar kota sedangkan kau pindah kesini dari Amerika!"

Minseok membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun. _Apa yang sudah kau ceritakan ke Luhan?!_ Begitulah kira-kira tatapannya.

"ah itu, aku punya seorang Hyung yang sekolah di Amerika! Dia temannya Minseok Hyung itulah kenapa aku cukup akrab dengan Minseok Hyung!" dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan sangat mulus seolah-olah itulah yang benar.

Minseok melongo mendengar jawaban Sehun. Bagaimana anak ini mengatakan kebohongan yang begitu apik? Teman Hyungnya? Ayolah Minseok tahu Hyung Sehun itu bahkan sudah bekerja jadi bagaimana mungkin Hyung Sehun menjadi temannya?

"baiklah! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sehun kepada kedua seniornya itu.

"kalian duluan saja! Aku tadi diantar Jongdae kemari. Dia sedang menunggu diluar." Tutur Minseok.

"ah! Jongdae pacarmu yang dari sekolah lain itu ya! Aku penasaran wajahnya" ucap Luhan antusias. Luhan penasaran tentu saja. Minseok tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hubungan asmaranya. Tapi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Minseok kepergok oleh Luhan melakukan video call dengan mesra, barulah Minseok mengaku kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dari sekolah lain.

"eoh, Hyung… kau sudah memiliki kekasih ya…?!" Sehun menggoda dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"diam kau Sehun! Kau berhutang satu penjelasan kepadaku!"ucap Minseok dengan nada sedikit menakutkan. Tentu Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui penjelasan yang dimaksud Minseok jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan terus bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan ke apartemen Luhan. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti namun dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan membuat desiran pada hati masing-masing.

Walaupun hanya berjalan dengan diam, waktu terasa sangat cepat bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua telah sampai depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan lekat dan menggapai kedua tangannya seakan kalau pandangannya beralih dari Luhan dunianya akan runtuh.

"kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk?"Tanya Luhan jenaka.

"aku masih takut kalau kau dirumah sendirian! Tutup jendelamu, kunci pintumu, dan telpon aku kalau ada sesuatu!"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggapai pipi Sehun. "aku mengerti!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Luhan dalam. Setelahnya memeluk Luhan erat.

"Luhan hyung!"panggil Sehun.

"eoh! Tumben sekali kau memanggilku Hyung! Ada apa?"

"tidak! Hanya saja aku takut kau akan marah lagi kalau aku memanggil dengan hanya namamu!"

Luhan terkekeh. Ternyata Sehun juga bisa bersikap menggemaskan. Ia kira Sehun hanya bisa bersikap datar dan menyebalkan.

"eoh! Luhan ge!"

Oh sial! Kenapa setiap Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan dengan mesra selalu ada yang mengganggu. Sehun menyumpahi dalam hati siapa saja yang mengganggunya bermesraan dengan Luhan.

"oh Tao!"

Tao yang baru saja menangkap basah Luhan sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria menatap lekat-lekat pria itu.

"oh! kau yang tadi sore mencari Luhan ge, kan? Oh Sehun?" tebak Tao.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Luhan kepada dua pria seumuran di depannya.

Sehun menatap Tao tajam. Pertanyaannya yang terngiang dikepalanya tadi sore belum terjawab ngomong-ngomong. "hei kau mata panda! Apa kau gay?!"Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kepada Tao?!" ucap Luhan sedikit tidak suka dengan kelakuan Sehun.

Sehun berdecak dan kembali menatap Tao tajam. "apapaun itu! Jangan pernah mencoba mendekati Luhan, kau mengerti! Luhan itu milikku!"

Luhan mendelik tapi tak bisa mengelak kalau pipinya bersemu "sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu!"

"tenang saja! Aku juga seorang submissive seperti Luhan ge jadi aku tak akan tertarik denganya" jawab Tao enteng.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan. "kau milikku sejak awal sayang!" jawabnya lalu mengecup dalam bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan sayang. "aku pulang!"pamitnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya update. Maaf banget baru update soalnya aku abis selesai ukk terus abis ukk laptop dipinjem temen. Sebagai gantinya capter ini aku tulis panjangan dan capter selanjutnya bakal aku post secepatnya kalau sudah jadi juga, akhirnya ZiziTao muncul hehehe. Terus mau Tanya, menurut kalian ending yang bagus kayak apa ya? Soalnya aku belom kepikiran soal ending. Sekali lagi maaf banget buat yang minta fast update malah updatenya lemot maaf juga kalo capter kali ini rada aneh terutama EYD nya atopun typonya soalnya ini aku nulisnya ngebut dan ga aku baca ulang. Adegan rated M nya ditunda dulu soalnya puasa padahal udah ada rencana hehehe… selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang melaksanakan… Jan lupa review juga ya^^ terimakasih ^0^ I Lab Yu^3^**


End file.
